The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as the result of a crossing performed in October of 2007 of an unnamed, unpatented proprietary seed parent variety of Begonia semperflorens with the pollen parent, an unnamed, unpatented proprietary variety of Begonia semperflorens. The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Shinichi Nishimoto, a citizen of Japan, at a research greenhouse in Yama, Fukuoka, Japan, in September of 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BGDCR21-0’ was first performed in Yama, Fukuoka, Japan in June 2009. ‘BGDCR21-0’ has since produced several generations by vegetative cuttings and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.